Contacting Aid
September 12, 2011, 8:34:13 PM Back To 2011 Logs Streetwise Groove First Aid (War Room, Iacon) (Sections in parentheses take place in Intelligence Compound, Polyhex) --- Streetwise makes his way to the war room, rubbing at a few scrapes in his armor self consciously. "Groove?" Groove looks up as Streetwise enters, offering the other mech a hesitant smile. There are a few places where his paint has been stripped off, particularly on his upper legs, but otherwise he looks to be fine. "Hey." He says quietly. A grin came over the other one as he strode forwards, lifting an arm to grasp Grooves "Hey Groove... " his optics hadn't missed the paint stripping, and he glances down, then frowns "... You feel something too huh." he gathered. Groove nods, looking down again for a few moments. One hand comes up to rest on top of Streetwise's on his arm. "...He's hurt. He's hurting and he's scared and..." His voice dissolves into static, and he suddenly pushes himself to his feet to fling his arms around Streetwise. Streetwise's blue optics fade a little bit at this news. Then he was surprised as Groove grabbed him tightly. Trembling a little bit, Streetwise relaxed his guard to hug back. Something he'd never done, but somehow felt good doing as he held his brother tightly, optics half closed "I know. We'll get him back. I promise. Can you... reach him, do you think? " he asks softly, still holding Groove as tight as he dared. Staying quiet for a few moments, Groove draws back from Streetwise just enough to look at him. "I... I don't know. I haven't tried. I should have thought of that... L-let me try..." He murmurs, carefully pulling away from his brother to kneel on the floor, ducking his helm to concentrate. Groove picks up the dicebag and takes out a D10. Groove rolls a 9! "Wait, hang on..." notes Streetwise as he kneels across from Groove. ON a hunch, he slightly adjusted which way Groove was facing, so he himself was facing in the direction he just KNEW that First Aid was in. Then he puts his hands on Grooves' shoulders, closing his optics as well tightly. (Everything hurts, but especially First Aid's face- the missing optic- and his hands, the left the sharp, specific agony of badly damaged fingers and internal structures, and the right simply burning, non-specific and so agonizing that it can't be split down further into anything like a specific injury. The pain is bad, but the fear is positively overwhelming- that he is alone, that he's somehow betrayed his brothers without realizing, that no one knows he's gone- that he's going to die, alone, and in pain, and no one will ever know what happened to him.) Discordia picks up the dicebag and takes out a D20. Discordia rolls a 5! Groove's vents stall for a few moments as he actually succeeds in reaching First Aid, and his vocalizer spits static, forcing himself to hide the noise of panic that tries to escape him. His entire body shudders for a moment, and he struggles to reign in the fear that's coming at him, pressing as much care and love as he can possibly muster back at his brother. He has no idea if it'll work, but Primus knows he couldn't do anything but try. Streetwise inhales sharply, and his hands tighten on Groove's shoulder. His body slumps a little. "Oh man. Oh man..." he rasps as he feels the fear through Groove, not yet knowing the details of what was causing it. "Don't give up, brother... just don't. We're coming for you." he thought it as hard as he could, uncertain how else to do it. As Groove started to stirr he held on tighter, moving to hold Groove tightly to reassure him, his own courage weakening a little before bolstering once more. (The room is pitch black and silent other than the buzzing of ventilation fans running at a stressed out pitch. First AId shudders as he comes out of the half-dozing semi-stasis that's currently passing for recharge since he's hurting too much- and too afraid- to shut down properly. Something is different. Calliope picks up the dicebag and takes out a D10. Calliope rolls a 5!) Groove feels a minute shift in the feelings he's getting from First Aid, and without really thinking he reaches out a bit more frantically. He's struggling not to let it all get to him; he's only getting waves of fear and pain from his brother, and it's honestly terrifying. But if he can get through to him... "It'll be alright, Aid." He murmurs, not really sure if he's saying it both out loud and in his spark, still focused on trying to calm Aid down. "It'll be alright, we'll find you..." Streetwise keeps his hands on Groove, nodding to the words now. In him, there was strength, and he tried to send it to Groove and hopefully to First Aid - he had his doubts how this would work though, and deep inside anger was boiling up. (The dim light from First Aid's optic doesn't do much to illuminate the room, and he dismisses the newest flood of reduntent warnings on his HUD frantically, trying to sort through his feelings and figure otu what's different through the haze. "Who's there?") Barely even noticing Streetwise's hands on his shoulders by this point, Groove shifts his weight to allow himself to press his helm against the floor, forcing himself to focus. He'll probably panic later, but right now, all he lets himself do is keep flooding whatever sort of connection he and First Aid have with as many positive emotions as he can muster. (No, no, no, no, no. Not his brothers, not here! First Aid finds himself online, totally, thrashing ineffectually in panic for a klik before subsiding as the sudden surge of panicked energy fades, leaving him venting hard and sagging back into the horrible, hateful chair again. All he can do is think: Go away! Don't be here. He'll hurt you too!) Feeling the fear and terror through Groove, Streetwise grits his teeth. He keeps his hands on Groove's shoulders firmly though as he continues to whisper "It's okay. It's alright. It's okay. We're alright. Tell him we're coming for him Groove." he speaks, perhaps a little oblivious to the others' words. He suddenly wished Hot Spot was there, anger rising further into rage as he felt the amount of fear. Groove jerks, startled by the sudden response from First Aid. "Oh, /Aid/." He whispers, voice choked with static. "No, Aid, he's not going to hurt us, we're okay." He presses that toward his brother, desperately trying to calm him down. (First Aid is shivering hard enough for his plating to clatter. Go away, go away, please, be safe, please! As systems calm though, he shakes his head. He's got to be hallucinating, please, don't be that they're here.) Streetwise could not tell what Groove was experiencing, so continued his mantra, merely offering as much support as he could to Groove. The hands slide down to grab the mech's arms firmly, offering him support "Groove, easy. Please..." he notes, now concerned for them both. The combination of Streetwise grabbing his arms and calling his name pulls Groove's attention, and he jolts upright, almost banging into his brother. "Wha-" He looks startled for a few moments, before it fades into obvious distress. "No. No no no no." He mutters, voice gaining a slightly hysterical edge as he speaks. "No no no no no I lost him!" Streetwise shakes his head as he holds on tightly. "No, you didn't. He's okay. We're okay. We can find him now. We know he's alive." He grips Groove, pulling him closer. "Easy. Calm. We need to be calm for him. He can still feel us." he notes, somewhat shakily himself. (It's gone now- whatever it was. First Aid vents, hard, curling his arm more tightly against his torso and offlining his optic again, unable to sort out how he feels. A hallucination. It had to be, from stress and pain and overheating. But just for a breem, he felt less alone.) "We can't leave him alone there." Groove says quietly, hands scrabbling on Streetwise's arms before gripping tightly. "He's... We /can't/, they're hurting him, we need to get him out..." He knows he's babbling and that he needs to calm down- his systems are practically screaming from the stress- but he can't seem to stop. Streetwise blinks a few times, and gives Groove a brisk shake. "Groove! We will! Don't worry, I promise!" He notes, voice intense as he held his brother, not quite at the point to SLAP him. "Come on, deep vents. Calm down. Where's that calm monk I saw the other day? You can't help him like this. " Groove nods shakily, trying to force himself to calm down. "...sorry." He whispers, voice crackling with static. He forces his vocalizer to reset, dropping his hands off Streetwise's arms to curl them closer to him. "...he's hurt bad, Streetwise. And I don't know if he even heard me, or..." He trails off, shaking his head. "I don't know..." Streetwise shutters his optics. "You tried. He felt you, even if he didn't hear you. We can try again later, maybe with Hot Spot and Blades to help. It got stronger when I helped." He notes, trying to reassure the other one. "Come on, maybe we should go for a walk, get something to eat?" He continues, trying to lift Groove up. Groove lets Streetwise help him up, staring down at the floor for a few moments. "...I don't really want anything, but I can come with you, I guess." He responds, forcing a smile at the mech. "Sorry." Streetwise smiles back a little bit, but looked a little shaky himself. "It's okay. You care, a lot. Not many mechs can say that." he notes, moving to open the door. "Yeah, come sit with me. We're brothers, but I don't think I know you that well." Category:LogsCategory:2011 LogsCategory:Streetwise's LogsCategory:Groove's LogsCategory:First Aid's LogsCategory:Gestalt Genesis TP